PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The objective of the 101st Annual CASA Educational and Training Seminar is to provide a venue where field inspectors, food program managers, industry leaders and academia from across the region can interact and share ideas while receiving information on current and emerging food topics impacting health and safety. The agenda includes presentations that will give local and state regulators an opportunity to hear a national and international perspective on food safety and will include emerging hot topics such as whole genome sequencing, reduced oxygen packaging and the voluntary national retail food regulatory program standards. The attached conference agenda contains the list of topics to be presented at the conference. To our knowledge, this is one of the most comprehensive and cost effective educational opportunities and addresses a range of current food safety issues facing state and local regulatory programs. CASA maintains the cost of the conference as low as possible in an effort to allow access to the conference to the widest range of participants. The low cost of the conference enables food safety professionals from all levels of the regulatory community and industry to participate. The training seminar will be held at the Holiday Inn in Saratoga Springs, Ney York form May 1, 2017 to May 4, 2017 and 125 participants are anticipated. The conference draws representatives of state, county, municipal, and federal regulatory agencies charged with public health and safety responsibilities, the regulated industries, and university and research institution professionals. The conference will contribute to a more educated, informed and integrated food regulatory community and this in turn will contribute to a safer food supply.